thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
A Witches Craft
3:40 Superdawnfan (STOP) WE WILL NOW START (STOP) (Chef) last time on total drama (Chef) the teams were on their way to catch "fairies" and other mystical creatures on the island but due to Scarlett breaking into their system- I mean having more "magic" she won the challenge and the the perky princesses did as they always do make ella the only one that works and get mad at her for the most failure (chef) due to this but some people having rationality on this team but no one being against Dakota Sugar and Ella were the bottom 2 but in the end due to wardrobe malfunction Scott went home (Chef) who has little enough a life to care about what's to come and what is to come find out who you are and what's happening right now on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (chef) FANTASY (Stop) this episode will now commence PP may speak (Stop) (Dakota) wow sugar so last time we failed to get rid of the princess 3:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *reading over super long apology letter* 3:45 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman *wakes up* "I like my mornings like I like my maggots burrowing into my brain........" Soloman "I don't..*deadpan*" 3:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Excuse me team! 3:46 Superdawnfan (dakota) can you believe chef pulled that out on us when she was clearly gonna go home (dakota) yes? 3:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I have written an apology song that I would like to share with you. 3:47 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman *walking over* "No thanks in due to her lack of confidenc.....that we should be BUILDING up, rather then tearing down.....I wont name names.....but im just saying......" Skylanderlord3 has left the chat. Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 3:48 Epic~00 sorry LAG!!! (Sugar) Yeah CRAZ-EE! (Sugar) But eh, we need sum' pee-pull to pull their weight een this pag'ant preenc-ess group 3:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *singing* And I'm sorry, like a mitten that's been dropped, and feels so lost. 3:48 Epic~00 (Sugar) Even EEELLA 3:48 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Soloman "Its getting.....difficult to say the least; with trying to work against Dakota. No thanks in doubt to the 'brilliance' of everyone else..." 3:49 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: Is Ella a real human ba'yn??? 3:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Do you accept my apology? 3:49 Epic~00 (Sugar) Shure :D (Sugar) Conf: Nope :) 3:49 Superdawnfan (Dakota) of course *super fakely* 3:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh, wonderful! I promise from now on I will try my very very best not to cause us to lose ever again! :D (Tyler) If Dakota forgives you, I forgive you! :) 3:50 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Unlike everyone else Ella...I was never quite mad at you in the first place..." 3:50 Superdawnfan (dakota) um never again is a very unrealistic expectation ella 3:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Well, I mean I will try not to fail. 3:51 Nobody else wanted this username lotsa lag issues fellas) 3:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) And if you try your very best, you're bound to succeed! :D 3:52 Nobody else wanted this username *Confessional* Soloman "OK. She is still annoying.....but if I want her on my side. Im gonna have to built up her confidence a little......its the least I can do to stop Dakota" 3:52 Epic~00 (Sugar) That's my momma's spay'ch! *clenches fists together* Skylanderlord3 has joined the chat. 3:52 Epic~00 (Sugar) WHAT YOU DO WITH MAH' MOMMA, EELLA? 3:52 Skylanderlord3 (Sorry, my chat froze.) 3:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't know that speech was hers! I'll give it back to her! 3:53 Superdawnfan (dakota) *Conf* *confused* Um what? 3:54 Epic~00 (Sugar) WHERE YOU KEEPIN' 'ER?! (Sugar) Where mah' momma???? 3:54 Superdawnfan (Scene swaps to DD) 3:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I don't know where she is! I swear! 3:55 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) So beth nice to finally have scott stop invading 3:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) But wherever she is, I'm sure she's very proud of you! 3:56 Skylanderlord3 (Cody, the scene switched...) 3:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh, totally! About time he got outta here! (I know, I was trying to send that message before the scene switched, but lag) (test) 3:57 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) all that's left is noah on our team I wonder what he's up to wasn't too happy after chef made it required to wear costumes through episodes and challenge days (failed) 3:57 Epic~00 (who's gonna be noah) 3:57 Superdawnfan (Sky is noah) 3:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Sky) 3:57 Epic~00 o sorry i thought he was subbing him 3:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, worst case scenario, Noah takes his costume off and leaves. Best case scenario, we don't ever lose again! 3:59 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I guess how close are you to him beth? ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 4:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I guess we're sort of indirectly connected, since we're both close with Jo, but we ourselves don't really have any connection. 4:02 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) so gonna try to make friends with him? personally I feel it's more fun to just mess around with him deserves to be put lower when acting so above everyone (scarlett) especially an average intelligence weak lazy millennial 4:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I think I'll mostly just ignore him. I don't have much against him. (Beth) But at the same time, he is on our team, and without him, we're a team of two, so it'd be best to keep him on our good side, or at least not on our bad side. 4:05 Superdawnfan (Scene swaps to EE (if ryan doesn't show up I'll just do zoey and Sammy)) 4:05 Epic~00 (Ryan's attendance is ridiculous btw) 4:05 Superdawnfan (leonard) So harold Zoey Sammy I see you all have arrived at the team meeting 4:06 Epic~00 (Harold) What we talking about this time, Leonard? (Harold) Lay it on me, sir. Uh I mean ma'am. (Harold) I mean boss (Harold) Uh I mean *poobah* 4:06 Superdawnfan (leonard) it has came to my mind that people on my team have been saying mean insults about me 4:06 Epic~00 (Harold) Conf: Leonard is taking away my 79% dignity away from me out of my genuine fear, make it stop! (Harold) Yes hmm. @leonard 4:07 Superdawnfan (Zoey) uh what're you talking about? (Sammy) They're just some insults and criticisms I recall not years of abuse so (leonard) However getting so caught up in them allowed me to hurt the heart of my apprentice almost and eliminating her best and closest friend (leonard) then I realized after augustus was gone she was the main competent player leading our team to victory without him and I should not have reacted over petty emotions I have been childish and immature and wish to apologize to princess sammy in return 4:10 Epic~00 (Harold) Wait what (Harold) What did you say to Samey that was so bad? 4:10 Superdawnfan (leonard) I have left her other friend out of the game out of genuine jealousy and wanted to apologize and take credit for faults on my team (leonard) I have near hurt her heart and I have been playing with the stupid one and the boring ones minds I apologize for that also for getting rid of our most competent player over the stupid one and I accept full consequence for my actions I shall be penalized from the lead if two agree to it 4:12 Epic~00 (Harold) I abstain from this voting 4:12 Superdawnfan (Sammy) it's SAMMY! don't use my sisters fake name for me *to harold* you aren't better than me *Snarls and then bursts into tears* 4:12 Epic~00 (Harold) Conf: There is a 10% chance Leonard may truly be a real wizard, I'm genuinely scared of his incantations and enchantments (Harold) Huh? @sdf (samey and sammy are pronounced the same way according to wiki) (just different spellings) (i pronounced it right) 4:13 Superdawnfan (oh lols sorry) (k) 4:13 Nobody else wanted this username "There is a 10% chance Leonard may truly be a real wizard, I'm genuinely scared of his incantations and enchantments ". I found this line more funny then it should be) 4:14 Superdawnfan (zoey) Um I'm confused (scene switches to WW) 4:15 Epic~00 (i'll be (izzy) i guess) (Izzy) *girls cabin* Woo-hoo! Check me out in this thing *stretches and poses in outfit almost snapping it* (Izzy) Do I look a million dollars or what? Right, Dawn?! 4:16 Superdawnfan (Dawn) As it appears you are a human with part monkey and have severe mental unstability 4:17 Epic~00 (Izzy) Monkeys are rich, right? 4:17 Superdawnfan (Dawn) however though you may look like a human you don't look like piles of wasted paper and a wanderer of greed and evil as some prize wherever you ho *go 4:17 Epic~00 (Izzy) K 4:17 Superdawnfan (dawn) Monkeys don't even 4:17 Epic~00 (Izzy) I saw a monkey in a rich guy suit in the funny papers, what a larf! :D 4:17 Superdawnfan (dawn) *Conf* She is a VERY confusing young child it makes sense she wasn't from the right home 4:18 Nobody else wanted this username *in the guys Cabin. Jericho is...not there...per usual* 4:18 Epic~00 (Izzy) You're an animal expert, know where I can find one of 'em monkey wunkeys?! 4:18 Superdawnfan (dawn) were on a isolated island full of waste rented out by a crazy butcher 4:18 Epic~00 (Izzy) *soars onto top bunk* I'd be great as a OOO-EE AA-AActress as.... (Izzy) The Human MONKAAAY! (Izzy) Conf: Dawn is such an encouraging figure. I'll be sure to share her some bananas *gobbles on five bananas* 4:20 Nobody else wanted this username *in far away, isolated pond in the middle of the lsland. Jericho sits tranquilly on his knees with his candle at the water's edge* "And in so his wisdom be blessd to me and to all of his truths.....quiet reflections bestow......." 4:20 Superdawnfan (shawn) *conf* I'm really worried that creepy guy is using some retraction spell to keep from stopping him getting his filthy hands on dawn no really I'm sure that swamp house he says he lives in is filthy and I'm not sure they have good functioning water pipes there (shawn) I'm really worried for dawn and need to save her (Shawn) *Walks out and tries to excorcise jericho obviously failing* the anti-pedo god compels you the anti pedo god compels you 4:24 Nobody else wanted this username *Suddenly. The Ground infront of Shawn catches on fire* *Blue Fire* *Leaving the image of a Sun scorched into the groun* 4:25 Superdawnfan (shawn) uh never mind! bye Demon! (shawn) *runs away* (Chef) CHALLENGE TIME! 4:26 Epic~00 (Izzy) Alright! (Harold) Go Elves! (Sugar) Nuh-uuh! 4:27 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Woo hoo! We've got this in the box! Er..... crate..... no.......suitcase.....? 4:27 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "Blessed be us...The Outcasts of life...." 4:27 Superdawnfan (sammy) saying elves since you don't trust all you're team do you really think I'm that bad noah? *to harold* that why you refuse to say go team? do you think I'm as incompetent as amy says I am? *cries and runs off* (dakota) Um box was fine 4:28 Epic~00 (Harold) Uh what 4:28 Superdawnfan (Dakota) crate sounds stupid 4:28 Epic~00 (Harold) She's on the elves team :/ 4:28 Superdawnfan (zoey) *to harold* I know but she feels you said elves over team to root certain people 4:28 Epic~00 (Harld) Conf: I know I say things without thinking but huh? I didn't say anything bad... SHE'S ON THE ELVES TEAM GOSH (Harold) Zoey we're all elves what the crap??? 4:28 Superdawnfan (Zoey) I know she's ridic sensitive (zoey) I know it's hard to impress her she's just 4:29 Epic~00 (Harold) That's not sensitive. That's paranoia. Did the aliens already get to her brain? 4:29 Superdawnfan (Zoey) I don't know she's become an obsessed neurotic (Zoey) uh aliens? *backs away* 4:29 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Aliens? Really....? 4:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Perhaps Samantha needs some cheering up! *runs off after Sammy* 4:30 Epic~00 (Sugar) ...Suck-up *folds arms and kicks rock* 4:30 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) that explains this weaker than normal inhumanly millennial *about noah* 4:31 Skylanderlord3 Conf* (Noah) I think I'm surrounded by idiots. (BRB) 4:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Samantha? Where are you? 4:32 Superdawnfan (Sammy) over here! 4:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Why hello! Are you feeling alright? 4:34 Superdawnfan (Sammy) No just really insecure and I just wanna feel like someone is here for me! I mean leonard is but he's just a bit... (sammy) *cries and hugs ella* I need some more and more than just zoey and it hurts since I've been a let down my entire life what if all those things she said were true what if amy was right about me 4:35 Skylanderlord3 (Back) 4:35 Superdawnfan (Sammy) I need to love myself but I don't know how no one taught me how or why I'm good in any way ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 4:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Don't fret. All of us here deeply care about you! <3 4:38 Superdawnfan (Chef) today's challenge is to make a book of spells and convince me that it's real the more convincing the trick is the better and you need to make your OWN magic trick any old trick from old acts will be count against you *counted 4:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *cheers* How exciting! :D 4:39 Superdawnfan (Sammy) ella You're so nice but do you really think I'm cared about you seem to be nice to everyone even those who don't deserve it (Leonard) *Conf* ooh something to specialize in my talents and not just fun this time this time I'm I mean WE'RE putting on a show (Sammy) and you get treated with so little respect in return how do you do it 4:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I don't think that's true. I think that whatever my friends do against me must have a good reason that can be fixed through caring about each other! 4:42 Superdawnfan (sammy) you really feel ALL that they treat you with is justified (sammy) because I couldn't help but notice them blaming you for getting last all the time when you and soloman seem to be the only ones working you can't get mad at someone for failing more when you don't even try (Chef) and you're challenge starts now! 4:43 Epic~00 (Izzy) Oh oh! I got a trick (Izzy) @team 4:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh, hold that thought please. It's time to begin! Perhaps we can talk afterwards. :) 4:44 Superdawnfan (dawn) Oh god what is it now (Shawn) don't be mean what's the plan izzy? 4:45 Epic~00 (Izzy) Alright team prepare for amazement 4:45 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho *sits down* "Perhaps his Tounge shall providea forgien enough sound to him for names..." 4:45 Epic~00 (Izzy) *AHEM* (Izzy) *waves fingers up and down* Woo wooo wooo woo *high pitched* (Izzy) Check it out. My voice became a balloon! (Izzy) Neat, huh? :) 4:46 Superdawnfan (shawn) uh.... sure (dawn) Shawn I understand she may be your best friend but I need to win this so the money goes to a good cause instead of contaminates the impure hearts 4:46 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "Perhaps his divinity can grant us something for this Tribulation..." 4:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Does anyone know any magic tricks? @PP 4:47 Superdawnfan (dawn) *gives a second glance at izzy* then again she is a threat to the island that was trying to kill us all so losing her may not be to big a deal 4:48 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Nope" 4:48 Superdawnfan (sammy) But ella don't let your team lose it again 4:48 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Sighs* Scarlett, as much as I hate you......... You should be team leader today... 4:48 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ruffle up some animals to flai ya' inna' the air may-be? @Ella (Sugar) Sure looks lai'ke magic ta' may'. 4:48 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "That's called 'flying' Sugar....that's not magic...." 4:49 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I should be all the time thanks for the help 4:49 Epic~00 (Sugar) Conf: She's an ev-eel weetch in mag-eec. Know what weetch r'aimes with? Bit-- 4:49 Superdawnfan (cussing is allowed here could've finished it @epic) 4:49 Nobody else wanted this username yeah but its funnier when cut short) 4:49 Superdawnfan (guess so lols) 4:50 Skylanderlord3 (NOah) Alright, so what do Beth and I do........? 4:50 Epic~00 (yeah it's funnier when cut off lol) 4:50 Superdawnfan (scarlett) and coming to your senses noah (Scarlett) So beth remember all those drones from last time 4:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) What about them? 4:52 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) after they fell outta the bag I took em and deactivated em disconnected and reconnected to my own system after the ceremony in case they'd come in handy have different color settings so first trick will be turning your clothes gold and if you wanna be grand a golden ball gown may be uncompfy though (Scarlett) so if you want we could always get noah to do it 4:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Sure! *grins evilly at Noah* >:) 4:53 Skylanderlord3 Conf* (Noah) It's official, I hate both of my teammates... (Noah) Whatever..... 4:54 Superdawnfan (dakota) I don't do magic that fantasy stuff is too "kiddy" and "childish" for me (dakota) unless contacting someone who can immediately reply to you from any far off distance counts 4:55 Epic~00 (Sugar) That's weird cause ah' LUV me-sum' magic. Ho boy. (Sugar) But ah'm not child-eesh at-awl! (Sugar) Oooo a nickel! *picks up coin* 4:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I agree with Sugar, but everyone is entitled to their own opinions! :D 4:55 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman *thinking* "....you know.........that's not a bad idea Dakota.....' Soloman "Usin Electromagnetic Waves...we could do something with your phone for this challenge..." 4:56 Superdawnfan (dakota) of course it's a good idea I came up with it! 4:56 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman ".....anyways..what kind of model is your phone?" 4:57 Superdawnfan (Dakota) newest and best phone of this year *hands it to soloman to examine* 4:58 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Hmmm........*checks the label on the back*......wavelength number just right.....if we had another electronic object...we could do something with this.... 4:58 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Of course if you dare break it *distortedly and angrily* I WILL END YOU *suddenly more sweet* but if not and no public humiliation or ignorance of your I mean a child then no need to worry *starts laughing childishly* 4:59 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Soloman "Once taught an Electronics/Computer Tech Class.........first time ive put this electro-babble to use....feels good *Confident smile....which slowly turn to a frown* shame I have to use it to appease that worm for now..." Soloman "Don't tempt me...now who else has an electronic? What about you Ms. Sugar?" 4:59 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) *Raises Hand* 5:01 Superdawnfan (scarlett) next a dissapearing act needs someone short and stout 5:01 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Yes?" 5:01 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) but not the cliche way it's done no we need to change some of it 5:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, I'm the shortest here. 5:02 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) we can hack down a tree and crush like half a small persons bones have em appear dead but not dead will be injured look like squashed but rolls over so it's only the head then tada they didn't die (Scarlett) but will have injuries I suggest our most useless player to avoid losing use in future challenges so I'd say Noah does that one too 5:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *shrugs* Fair enough. 5:03 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Um....... I have a phone......... (Noah) Are. you. SERIOUS. 5:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) We'll give you kneepads. 5:04 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "........let me rephrase that. An electronic OTHE then a phne?!" 5:04 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) of course we need 5 tricks you'll be in the show beth we're just having noah do the well painful and annoying ones since he's always been a useless millenial 5:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Sugar, you have a hair dryer, don't you? 5:04 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) and a helmet in case your head isn't out on time possibility *to noah* 5:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Hmm. What about a flying trick? 5:05 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) nothing can be done a way it was before flying has been used many times before (Scarlett) with wires (scarlett) we need to make it look real too (Scarlett) what'd you have in mind for it beth? Epic~00 has left the chat. Epic~00 has joined the chat. 5:06 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) At least your giving me protection........ 5:06 Epic~00 (Sugar) Yeah.... (Sugar) Whai... (Sugar) Eet's a BLOW-drai'urr bai the way. Big difference EEEELLA 5:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) We could have someone stand on some sort of transparent platform that makes it look like they're flying? I dunno. Just spitballing. (Ella) Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I was just thinking that, maybe, if you'd like, you could share it with us for the challenge? 5:07 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Hmm.....anyone got a screwdriver? That's the last thing I need to reverse their failsafes" 5:07 Epic~00 (Harold) Yo, earth to wizard Leonard? Still not having any bright ideas? 5:07 Superdawnfan (leonard) for a five act I'd say we each come up with one idea and to see if I'm fit to lead I'll do two (leonard) my first idea would be too pull someone small enough outta my beard (Leonard) but harold you're the only one small enough 5:09 Epic~00 (Harold) We're all around the same height... I worked it out easily using my cranium. ........ 5:12 Superdawnfan (Sammy) I suggest we have a prince turn into a toad but harold's the closest to a toad here 5:13 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman *to Chef* "Can we ask to borrow a Screwdriver? Ille give it right back" 5:13 Superdawnfan (Sammy) reverse the process for fun (Chef) um sure 5:13 Epic~00 (Harold) What the crap??? Why are you being so mean about my appearance??? 5:13 Nobody else wanted this username *take it* "Thank you" 5:13 Epic~00 (samey is such a bully wtf) 5:13 Superdawnfan * (Dakota) (that was an accident lols) 5:13 Nobody else wanted this username *Takes the Phone and Hair Drier* "Watch this" 5:14 Epic~00 (or WAS it????) 5:14 Superdawnfan (lols) 5:15 Nobody else wanted this username *Opens Phone and Hairdriver and cuts the Blue Wires to both* "This is a restraint wire. Cutting it lets us work with more power" *splashes tiny drops of water in both electro chips* "This to prevent overheating" *takes phone and lugs Green wire io purple port* "And THIS for compatibility! *screws both shut* "And we're done. Don't touch them though. Might mess with the internal wires and cause a reduction of power" *small bow in his own skill* "You're welcome you four" "Mainly to you Sugar and Dakota for providing these to use for our act *smiles* im proud" 5:16 Epic~00 (Sugar) WhEn YoU tAyKe MAH hAiRdRyERR?! 5:16 Superdawnfan (Dakota) thank you! 5:16 Epic~00 (Sugar) Treeck ov-er yeet? 5:16 Superdawnfan (dakota) wait what's it doing? 5:17 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Its gonna be a surprise..but its gonna do something AWESOE...just you wait *wink of secrecy*" Awesome* 5:17 Superdawnfan (chef) Well let's see 5:17 Nobody else wanted this username *thumbs up* 5:17 Superdawnfan (Dakota) that is oddly optimistic of you 5:17 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Oh...your already ready for us Chef?" 5:18 Superdawnfan (Chef) need to see each teams 1st act of 5 act show need to get this overwith 5:18 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Alright then. Here is a Phone and Hairdrier" 5:18 Superdawnfan (dakota) *conf* wait I know how phones work it's what I live off of... that bastard! why when I'm done with him I'll- 5:18 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Quite normal stuff. Right?" Solman "Household electronics" 5:19 Superdawnfan (chef) yes is rather normal get to the point 5:19 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "But watch this....." *dials a randm number into the phone, puts it next to the hair drier, and backs of *they both start to smoke before bursting into flames* Soloman "Presto! :) " 5:19 Epic~00 (Sugar) *gets restrained by Dakota and Ella* BUT I WAWNT MAH' BLOWDRYURR!! 5:19 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Remote Ignotion" 5:20 Superdawnfan (dakota) WHAT THE HELL!? 5:20 Nobody else wanted this username Ignition* 5:20 Superdawnfan (chef) *laughs at the teens and applauds* 5:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh my! What a fright! :o 5:20 Epic~00 (Sugar) Treeck ov-urr NOW??? 5:21 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "After removing both the anti-overheat wires and dabbing both the chips with water to enable steam. I rereoted the Wire in the photo to give out an Electromagnetic Pulse to set them both ablaze" Solman "Score, Chef?" 5:21 Superdawnfan (chef) 7/10! 5:21 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Thank you" 5:21 Superdawnfan (Chef) nothing is more funny than two brats having what they feed off of destroyed in front of em 5:22 Nobody else wanted this username *looks at Dak and Sug and poins to their stuff, melted and on fire* Soloman "What a Hot Act. You can have your stuff back now" *confessional* Soloman *clapping an laughing in victory* "Ooooohhh Sully you still got it!" 5:22 Superdawnfan (dakota) hey *shields self* I will remember this! 5:22 Epic~00 (Sugar) NOT REALLY WURTH MUCH NOW THAT YOU DESTROYED EET 5:23 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "But we WON! Aint that what you wanted?" 5:23 Epic~00 (Sugar) *tries to tackle Soloman* Ya' little TWERP! *gets restrained by team* 5:23 Nobody else wanted this username Solman "Or is success suddenly a bad thing?" 5:23 Superdawnfan (chef) next team! DD what's the first of your five acts! 5:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) We've won already? Oh, how wonderful! (Beth) Which are we doing first? 5:23 Superdawnfan (dakota) Only did well this part of the challenge (scarlett) Noah time to play dress up! 5:24 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Gives us the advantage" 5:24 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) UGH.... 5:24 Epic~00 (sdf can you please speed up the challenge just a little bit if you don't mind) 5:24 Skylanderlord3 (Agreed. @Epic) 5:24 Epic~00 (i have a bed to get to) 5:24 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Besides *false reassurance* Im SURE your a great enough to go Phone-less for awhile.... :) " 5:24 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) * Dresses up* 5:24 Superdawnfan (yeah I'll speed run it) (scarlett) whozka howzka dress princress noah in wowzka! *the drones fly around him as if from a fairytale looks like it turned into a ball gown* (chef) well bippity boppity boo I guess if done right how'd you do the act? 5:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) A magician never reveals her secrets! 5:27 Superdawnfan (chef) ahh so witchcraft is just witchcraft well if I reveal the footage and done creatively 8/10! right outta a fairy tale (Chef) Next WW what's your first act? 5:27 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "Behold....his Divine Bolt!" *Jericho places down his Candle on the ground. Its unlit* 5:28 Superdawnfan (Shawn) that's stange never thought that'd go out 5:28 Nobody else wanted this username *a lighting bot strikes it. Lighting it up in a Blue Wick* 5:28 Superdawnfan (chef) um ok?! well divine and god did it also sorta orginal 6/10 (chef) traditional medevil excuses (chef) next EE your first act? 5:29 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "You witness the power of Apostollion before you and you lack impression? Shame...*walks away with the lit candle* 5:29 Superdawnfan (leonard) Harold I strongly urge you to do your act first or whatever you came up with as you look weak and tired and wanna project and show 5:29 Epic~00 (Harold) Mind if I take the helm, team? 5:30 Superdawnfan (sammy) of course not (Zoey) nope 5:30 Epic~00 (Harold) I have some party tricks! 5:30 Superdawnfan (leonard) go up first 5:30 Epic~00 (Harold) Alright alright mom I get it! (Harold) Uh I mean, Leonard... 5:30 Superdawnfan (chef) what are they? *To harold* (leonard) you disrespect my name when I have spared you over a wise one? how dare you peasant?! 5:31 Epic~00 (wait guys) 5:31 Superdawnfan (k lols) 5:31 Epic~00 (what's the name of those things you throw down) (and when you throw them down they pop) (kids play with them) 5:31 Nobody else wanted this username Snaps) 5:31 Superdawnfan (smoke bombs?) 5:31 Epic~00 yeah snaps that's it (Harold) *walks on stage* 5:31 Superdawnfan (oh whoops lols) (Chef) and what do you present? 5:31 Epic~00 (Harold) I suppose you're wondering what the Amazing H has in store for you all this evening 5:32 Nobody else wanted this username I find it funny how a scietificly explained Electric Fire gets an 8...but legit Magic Lightning gets a 6. Lol) 5:32 Epic~00 (Harold) Huzzah! (Harold) *drops smoke bomb leaving dust* (Harold) *throws snaps on ground that the dust surrounds with anyone looking* (Harold) Look at the sparkling colors! (Harold) *the snaps shine* (Harold) *smoke clears* (Harold) *vanishes* (Harold) Yoo-hoo! *pops up behind Chef* 5:33 Superdawnfan (chef) WHAHAA! 5:33 Epic~00 (Harold) *scurries back on stage* *bows* (Harold) Ta-daaaa. 5:33 Superdawnfan (chef) Um 7/10? (lols) 5:33 Epic~00 (Harold) Fine by me *shrugs* 5:33 Superdawnfan (chef) and tell me when you're ready for act 2 of your 5 act performances? 5:34 Nobody else wanted this username (do we seriously have to do 25 acts of magic?) 5:34 Epic~00 (Harold) The empire shall reign supreme! *sprints back to team* ^ well 20 actually 5:34 Nobody else wanted this username still) 5:34 Superdawnfan (lols we can skip a few actually but not all maybe short in it to 16) 5:34 Nobody else wanted this username still too long) 5:34 Superdawnfan (Eh we can rush and not explain certain ones like montage) 5:35 Nobody else wanted this username well better start russin like Rasputin. Lol) 5:35 Superdawnfan (skip fourth and third straight to 5th based on what'd realistically be assumed by chars abilities) 5:36 Epic~00 (sdf you should give every single one in the montage a 6/10 to keep it fair) 5:36 Superdawnfan (alrighty) 5:36 Epic~00 imo. 5:37 Nobody else wanted this username final act it is then) 5:38 Epic~00 can i do (Izzy) without a montage? 5:38 Superdawnfan (chef) um sugar that was nice uh whatever you did I'll give 7/10 if you just keep away from me! I don't wanna hear about burping powers! 6/10 beth lack of creativity in flying 7/10 for creating own plague shawn 6/10 for that human firework act would've been better without self injury zoey (Sure) 5:38 Epic~00 *6/10 (i'm being fair to everyone, including myself :) ) 5:38 Superdawnfan (once again skipping two acts giving 13 points to each team 5:39 Epic~00 (owait yeah) (soz) ... 5:41 Superdawnfan (chef) Scarlett 7/10 for the turning beth into a rabbit Sammy 7/10 for the fairy act Tyler 6/10 for the "magical" break of piano and 6/10 for whatever it is you just did with "magically" attacking me (4 person team izzy may go again) (chef) now all ready for your fourth act? 5:42 Nobody else wanted this username once again...Burping gets more points then a Lighting Bolt) lol) 5:42 Epic~00 (Izzy) Yeah! (Izzy) I call doin' it last! (Izzy) First is the worst, second is the best, third is the one with the hairy chest! (Izzy) And fourth is Izzy! 5:43 Superdawnfan (chest) Um ok what did you have planned? 5:43 Nobody else wanted this username Jeicho ".....I suggest Dawn bring out her talents of nature for our final act" 5:43 Superdawnfan (chef) lols (Dawn) of course! 5:43 Epic~00 (Izzy) Two words! Izz! Ey! (Izzy) I stilll have my number one trick :( (Izzy) Shawn you think I should go for it, right? 5:44 Superdawnfan (Shawn) of course! 5:44 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "*to Izzy* Child...I implore you consider the possibilities of other. Apostollian belives in the equality of all until prove otherwise..." Jericho "To not judge the strangers of you existence" 5:45 Superdawnfan (chef) izzy show me what you got! 5:45 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "....hmph *sits back down with his candle* care to hear more of his light Dawn?" 5:46 Superdawnfan (Dawn) sure it's always nice to have an open mind of religion! 5:46 Epic~00 (Izzy) Nuh-uh! I'm goin' last, Cheffy! (Izzy) Called dibs *shrugs* 5:46 Superdawnfan (Dawn) wait so you want me to go before you?! *shocked to izzy* 5:46 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho "I think of it not as Religon. I think of it as..........world views....spiritual world views....views that he has enlightened me to" 5:46 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Whispering to Scarlett* What do we do? 5:47 Epic~00 (Izzy) Uh no! (Izzy) I meant last after the other teams hahaha 5:47 Superdawnfan (scarlett) time for the "magic" he's alive trick! 5:47 Epic~00 (Izzy) Nice try Dawn you sneaky monkey (Izzy) But I'm the sneakiER monk-ay! 5:47 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) beth! 5:47 Skylanderlord3 (NOah) Okay. 5:47 Superdawnfan (Dawn) *Conf* thank goodness chef has a clear bias against izzy and I want our outro to be you know good (scarlett) help me cut down this tree! 5:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *salutes* (Beth) *cuts down tree w/ Scarlett* 5:48 Nobody else wanted this username *Confessional* Jericho "To call my views Religion is to imply we praise nothing we know of. To have never seen his power.....have my pleads of his power to be shown not proven he's there and listening, children?" 5:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Tiiiiiiimbeeeerrrrr!!! 5:49 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) and as you see we killed him but due to "magic" he reappeared *pulls out injured noah from under the tree* (Chef) 10/10! for a moment there I thought you were dead and murdered someone on my show! (chef) how's he alive?! 5:50 Nobody else wanted this username wow....attempted Murder gets a perfect score....lol) 5:50 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) Ow......... 5:50 Superdawnfan (scarlett) magic! 5:50 Skylanderlord3 (Noah) *Twitches* 5:51 Epic~00 d-did you just give 10/10 to yourself wha... 5:51 Superdawnfan (chef) that's a good enough excuse in medevil times time to take you to the infirmary though! 5:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *chuchkles* Yep. We "Noah" thing or two about magic. 5:51 Superdawnfan (no that's shovel not self team) (trying to save team honestly since smallest team I'm not on it just sub on it) (i play dawn shawn and Leonard myself the rest are subs) (and rn doing someone on every team@epic) (if the team weren't so small a deadly trick like this would've scored a bit lower due to fear of lawsuits preserving 3 person team @epic that better?) 5:53 Epic~00 (k) 5:55 Superdawnfan (chef) next up! PP what do you have?! 5:56 Epic~00 (Sugar) Who wants ta' take eet? (Sugar) I say Soloman 5:56 Superdawnfan (Dakota) Ella and I haven't gone up yet 5:56 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Dakota should do it! 5:56 Epic~00 (Sugar) So long as ya' NEVA touch mah stuff again 5:56 Superdawnfan (Dakota) and soloman has done enough today *grumbling* (dakota) well 5:56 Epic~00 (Sugar) Fy'ne I guess (Sugar) May'bay she won't BLOW up mah BLOWDRYURR 5:56 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "How about Ella does it/ I think she has the talent for a good score" 5:57 Superdawnfan (dakota) are you implying I don't?~ 5:57 Epic~00 (Sugar) Yeah, SOLOMEEN! (Sugar) R U????? 5:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I don't know. I don't know many tricks. :/ 5:58 Superdawnfan (dakota) look at what I can do! watch as I curl up into a ball and turn into a pony 5:58 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Ella's been not very comfident as of late. Why don't we be nice people and be NICE to her?! Hmm?" Soloman "With confidence; I think she has potential" 5:59 Superdawnfan (dakota) *curls into a ball and puts on costume *shapeshifting then explains* LOOK I did what soloman said I can't and it was done with great effort and gymnastics and theatre skills costumes skills too! 6:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Do you really think so? :D @Solomon 6:00 Superdawnfan (chef) well dakota cliche explained the trick a bit too simply while others tried to convince is magic and put little effort not projecting a happy mood 4/10 I suggest ella the one who does stuff goes next! (dakota) FOUR outta TEN! 6:00 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "My point exactly Blondie *to Dakota bitterly* Let her shine" 6:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I... I don't know what to do though... 6:01 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Think...what talents do you have?" 6:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *thinks, then gasps* Yes! I know what to do! 6:01 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman"What?" 6:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *starts singing* 6:01 Epic~00 (Sugar) Then geet awn up there and WEEN already! (Sugar) Sugar needs a pedi-cure 6:01 Superdawnfan (chef) and Leonard what does your team have? 6:01 Epic~00 (Sugar) *blocks eardrums* (Sugar) That ain't mag-eec! 6:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (I don't have any lyrics, so just imagine some lyrics that flow and rhyme and make sense) *Animals come out of the woods and surround Ella* 6:02 Epic~00 (she could just be going "Aaaaah aaaah aaah aah ah ahhh" melodically) 6:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *Some birds carry her, like they do in her elimination* (Yeah, sure, go with that) (Ella) My friends have given me the ability to fly! :D *the birds let her down on top of a deer* (Ella) *bows* Thank you! :) 6:04 Superdawnfan (leonard) watch as the amazing leonard turns the generic one into to stone (zoey) *slowly freezes and actually looks as she were turned to stone however this is due to sammy lighting and zoey acting* (chef) and wow! how'd you do it?! (leonard) magic now she'll turn back! (zoey) tada! (chef) 7/10 I guess (chef) IZZY! your turn! 6:04 Epic~00 (wait what score did ella get) 6:05 Superdawnfan (her team wasn't supposed to go up yet but for a second act early will say izzy's score than ella's immediately) 6:05 Epic~00 (k) (Izzy) *somersaults multiple times onto stage* (Izzy) Prepare to be in awe! (Izzy) As I use some tricks stolen from Harold! (Harold) Hey! (Izzy) Stand back guys. THIS, is gonna be big! (Izzy) ... (Izzy) *drops smoke dust* (Izzy) Aaaaaand.... (Izzy) *EXPLOSION OCCURS* (Izzy) *demolishes entire stage* (Izzy) ......Whoops :( (Izzy) Um.... (Izzy) CHECK IT OUT! The stage magically... (Izzy) Uh... (Izzy) DISSAPEARED! (Izzy) Whoooo *imitates ghost* 6:07 Superdawnfan (chef) Um ok as much as I hate you that astounds me 7/10! 6:07 Epic~00 (Izzy) Wow! For real? And I thought you'd be annoyed because all of the expenses you'll have to pay to clean that up hahahahaha 6:07 Superdawnfan (chef) would've got perfect score if you didn't destroy my prroperty! (chef) so yeah you lost 3 points from 10 but I guess you did ok! ugh *grumbles* 6:08 Epic~00 (Izzy) Ah well what can ya do *shrugs and drops smoke dust and vanishes* 6:09 Superdawnfan (Chef) ella for your singing act due to those tricks being used throughout with drones I have recordings saw what beth and scar did and you've attracted my animals before most on island are robotic and/or dead also you've been doing it throughout the season however still somewhat impressive I guess 6/10! 6:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) :D Six is a lovely number! 6:10 Superdawnfan (dakota) pouty not when you got a 4 and your pride and phone destroyed! *pouty& 6:10 Nobody else wanted this username (PP actually still gets first place cause they had 5 people do acts) Soloman "I think you'll live" *confident smile* 6:11 Superdawnfan (Chef) next we have EE! who on your team is doing the final act all went up before (leonard) I suggest if one chooses to prove themselves to me or wants my appreciation they may go up! anyone wish to? 6:12 Epic~00 (Harold) You JUST said earlier you were doing 2 acts, gosh! 6:13 Superdawnfan (leonard) Fine! I'll go up and watch as I... hmm may I have a volunteer from another team? 6:13 Skylanderlord3 (TYler) Oh, me! 6:15 Superdawnfan (Leonard) watch as I *puts tyler in shark tank* but don't worry he'll live as *puts blanket on and pulls off revealing all the animal creatures and water fell through a trap door* (leonard) tada! (leonard) wait tyler you weren't supposed to go in to! ugh *pulls him out as he's stuck* Ugh but now ta-da! (chef) uh 6/10 6:16 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Ow...... I think a have a shark tooth stuck in my throat...... 6:18 Epic~00 (so what's the final tally?) 6:18 Superdawnfan (Chef) Dawn what're you gonna do? (Dawn) *performs some sort of ritual dance and summons some animals as a cool breeze goes then stops and looks as the sun rises before her* oh nature is a beauty it isn't truly magic but it's a hard to explain process you're thoughts? (chef) and yep 7/10 (chef) beth last act! 6:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) :| 6:19 Nobody else wanted this username *Jercho claps 4 times slowly* "Wonderfull..." 6:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *whispers to Scarlett* What am I doing for this round? 6:19 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) whatever you want last act 6:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Okay, I am going to... *trying to come up with something* ......... (Beth) Predict what will happen in ten seconds! (Beth) I predict that my team will win! :D 6:20 Superdawnfan (Chef) what's gonna happen in ten seconds (chef) very funny but wait you have the best score so far near impossible to get rid of... that's actually 8/10 points! 6:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Ha! Never doubt my psychic abilities! (Beth) *conf* I actually just calculated the scores in my head. Math isn't magic. :) 6:22 Superdawnfan (chef) let's see your totals now 7+7+6+6+4 four PP 27 I think 6:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy 37 Wait, never mind. I lied. I don't know what I was thinking. 6:22 Superdawnfan (Chef) wait no 30 6:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy ^ 6:23 Nobody else wanted this username we fail at math) Soloman is disappointed in us all) 6:23 Skylanderlord3 (lol) 6:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (It was just a brain-fart.) 6:24 Epic~00 ... 6:25 Superdawnfan (@cody what did DD 8+6+7+10+8 6:25 Epic~00 39 6:25 Superdawnfan (Chef) 39 you're the winners! (chef) DD (chef) now let's see EE 7+7+6+6+7 6:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy 33 6:28 Superdawnfan (chef) 33 EE! you're safe I guess 6:29 Epic~00 ...... 6:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Oh, dear! Does that mean we lost? :( 6:30 Superdawnfan (chef) and 6+7+6+7+7 WW tieed with EE 6:30 Nobody else wanted this username but WW only has fopeople only four* oh wait Izzy went twice never mind... my bad) 6:30 Superdawnfan (but izzy went twice that happened on every lesser person team) 6:31 Epic~00 (Sugar) WE LAWST??? (Sugar) AGAYN??? 6:31 Superdawnfan (dakota) maybe I could've thought through better if SOMEONE didn't destroy my phone 6:31 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Yes.....all because of a 4 that reduced our score....who gave us that 4........?" 6:31 Epic~00 (Sugar) Ooo I'm gud at gay'ms (Sugar) Dakota, right? 6:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I'm terribly sorry my performance did not score high enough. :( 6:32 Superdawnfan (dakota) I wouldn't have rushed through if someone didn't tempt me! (dakota) it's fine ella you're not the fault of our loss today! 6:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) I'm not? 6:32 Superdawnfan (dakota) nope! 6:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) But I only scored a six! 6:33 Superdawnfan (dakota) It's solomans for messing me up and tempting me and using issues to manipulate me into doing an act I knew you'd be better at! 6:33 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "I never asked you to do contortion" Soloman "That was your idea" 6:34 Superdawnfan (dakota) *Slaps Soloman* (dakota) shut it OLD MAN! (STOP) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (STOP) 6:34 Nobody else wanted this username *Soloman blinks once* "You hit your own teammates...what kind of a leader are you..." 6:34 Superdawnfan (dakota) excuse me?! 6:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Please do not fight! :o 6:37 Superdawnfan (chef) YOU HAVE ALL CAST YOUR VOTES! 6:37 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Look at you....selfish.....controlling.....violent.....*PATHETIC and WORTHLESS* without Daddy's Wallet...what are you gonna do Dakota in life? What will make YOUR existence worth a damn? Your not 'special' not 'unique'. Your an honest BITCH who is doomed to be a trophy wife and nothing more. I may be going home tonight cause of your spineless boyfriend and that stupid Mason Dixie....but let it be known I never liked you. I ENJOYED destroying your phone.... *frown of utter hatred* 6:37 Epic~00 (Sugar) You scare may' :) 6:38 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Soloman "Just wanted to get that off my chest befoe I go home tonight.......bless you Ella. You were annoying but kind...." Superdawnfan sorry lols lag (dakota) *backs away feeling genuine guilt and concern* (Chef) first safe the only one that ever does anything the one that refrained from voting who everyone loves! Ella! (chef) surprise knowing how many votes you got last time 6:40 Skylanderlord3 (Yeah I have important things to do, too! like............. er...... playing video games!) 6:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Why, thank you! *curtsies* :) 6:40 Superdawnfan (chef) next the man who has no life beyond his girlfriend (chef) or at least wants her to be (chef) TYLER! 6:41 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Woo! 6:41 Superdawnfan (chef) the pageant wannabe Sugar! 6:41 Epic~00 Ok bye guys (wave) 6:41 Skylanderlord3 (BYEEE!!!) 6:41 Superdawnfan bye! 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Sugar) yay im safe hooray Bye! Epic~00 has left the chat. 6:42 Skylanderlord3 (I really like the energy you put into that, Cody. LOL) 6:42 Nobody else wanted this username lel) 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (yes) 6:42 Superdawnfan (chef) and you two both have reasons for being outed but the one going home won't be our Queen dakota she'll stay that dictator a while sorry soloman you got everyone besides you to vote against except one 6:43 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "No need for pointless tension. I know im going 6:43 Superdawnfan (chef) who respects authority and genuinely cared one who poured her soul out if that makes you feel any better 6:43 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "Logical deductions dictate so...." *gets up* 6:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) *waves* Farewell, Sir! I enjoyed our time together! 6:44 Superdawnfan (chef) I know life sucks too but it seems you genuinely learned so insteada a chamber of shame you get to jump into the moat no need to drive you insane 6:44 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "*to Ella* Go far....I know you can. I belive in you" 6:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) Do tell my prince I said hello! 6:44 Skylanderlord3 (Tyler) Yay!!! 6:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Ella) (blush) 6:44 Nobody else wanted this username *walks away without complain* complaint* 6:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (I gotta go too. Bye!) 6:45 Superdawnfan (Chef) what's too come of this and who'll be out next time? will ella have the heart to go on learning more believe in her all to be answered next time on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 6:45 Superdawnfan (chef) FANTASY (Stop) this episode has ended (Stop)